Look At Me DJ
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Mello has gone to a gay bar and sees the hotest person... the DJ. The only problem is the DJ only focuses on work. Can Mello change that? Based off of the song 'Rock DJ' by Robbie Williams. MattxMello, slight LxLight. I changed the rating to M because of what happens in the story that I had forgotten about :D Please review, like, fave, read, & what not, just no stealing, thanks XD


**Mello X Matt**

_Look At Me DJ_

Mello sighed as his buddy from work, Light Yagami, had forced him to go to a gay bar. Mello stared at the building on the outside in disgust. No, Mello doesn't mind gay bars. In fact, he actually loves going to them. He was gay and single himself. The only reason he hated this one was because, 1) it was relatively new in the last two months and not 'experienced' you might say, and 2) the name was highly atrocious. Who in their right name would name a gay bar, 'Happy Rainbows?' As if the stereotypes weren't sissy enough. Why feed to those stereotypes with horrifying names as that?

Mello forces his eyes off the name of the building and looked to Light with a disbelieving look

"…Remind me why you of all people come here again? You hate stereotypes like that more than anyone else"

Light never answered, just smiled and opened the door to the bar and walked in. Mello sighed and followed him into the bar. Mello looked around and was confused to why everything wasn't even set up yet. Right when he was about to ask, the owner of the horribly named gay bar came out of the back room and walked to them.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry, but you have to leave. The bar is not opened yet" this guy with a stupid grin on his face said and before they could say a thing a black haired bartender, L (Aka Ryuzaki) walked up

"Matsuda, they're with me" he said wiping a glass and putting it up. Right when Matsuda gave the 'ok' and left Light smiled

"Hey baby" Light said leaning over the counter and kissed him

"Hey Light-Kun" L said smiling and Mello just rolled his eyes

"Well… that explains a LOT" Mello said emphasizing the word 'lot' and Light flipped him off when he pulled L back into a kiss

"Yeah, yeah" Light said after the kiss and L smiled

"So do you guys want any drinks? The first couple will be on the house" L said

"Mai Tai for me" Mello said as Light ordered a Kamikaze. Mello started sipping his Mai Tai and looked around. He stopped in his tracks and almost dropped his drink. He was looking right at a really hot goggle wearing red-head setting up the equipment used for the DJ station

"Who… is that?" Mello asked shocked and L and Light looked to where he was looking and sighed

"His name is Matt. Mello, don't go wasting your time. He turns down everyone, if not ignore them" Light said as he knew from the times he was here in the past.

"Why does he have someone?" Mello asked and L shook his head

"I can personally say no. He only focuses on his passions; his work" L said and Mello smirked

"Well then I'm going to go try" Mello said getting up and stared to walk over to the DJ station through the dance floor.

L was about to stop him when Light stopped him

"It's no use L; he has a one-tracked mind. Plus he is as stubborn as hell" Light said

"No one could be as stubborn as me" L said and Light laughed

"I doubt that L… you do NOT know Mello"

At the DJ station, Mello walked to the hardworking red-head with orange-tinted goggles on top of his forehead

"Hey there sexy, how about you take a break from work and I can buy you a drink?" Mello asked all sexily. Matt only continued to whisper beat boxing tunes as he continued to set up his equipment.

Mello mentally sighed and walked to the bar where L and Light were laughing

"You just got burned" Light said and Mello flipped him off

"I told you he only focuses on work" L said and Mello smirked and downed the rest of his Mai Tai and looked to the DJ

"Well the night's not over yet"

The night has passed, and Mello had thrown attempt after attempt to gain the cute red-head's attention. Yet every single attempt ended up in complete failure as Matt had not even looked up from his equipment.

Mello ended up back at the bar where Light was sitting

"Giving up yet?" Light asked and Mello smirked and grabbed his drink

"When have I ever given up on anything?" Mello asked downing his drink and walked out of the bar

"I bet he actually gets his attention" Light said as L came by

"Oh yeah? I bet you 100 bucks that he gives up like the rest" L said and Light smirked

"You're on" Light said shaking hands with his boyfriend

Mello, then, had come back every Friday and Saturday night for the last three weeks. In the many attempts played by Mello, most of them were ignored as usual. But some of them were awarded with an occasional glance or small smirk.

The next night was Saturday; Mello came in with Light with a smirk

"You seem happy today, got his attention yet?" Light asked wishing he did so he didn't have to be out of 100 dollars

"Not yet, but with my new plan, if he doesn't… nothing would" Mello said and Light nodded. They walked to the bar and L walked up to them

"You still trying to get his attention?" L asked flabbergasted and resisted the urge to glare at Light when he was smirking

"Not yet. But I have a plan" Mello said walking to the dance floor

"What has he have planned?" L asked and Light shrugged

"I have no idea, but I think he might give up if he doesn't get his attention this time" Light said and L smirked

"So it all comes down to this. Either one of us is going to be out 100 bucks" L said and Light nodded and the two started watching the scene

Once the song, 'Rock DJ' by Robbie Williams came on, Mello started dancing knowing his plan is coming into action.

Matt had looked at his DJ equipment, making sure it was all working correctly when he glanced to the dance floor and then back at his equipment. The Matt did a double take and what he saw was the blond that had been trying to get his attention every weekend. This time, though, the blond was pelvic thrusting in his direction with his legs spread wide apart.

Matt had to rip his eyes from the sight and got back to work. Mello, on the dance floor smirked, knowing full well his plan is starting to work.

Matt had made the risky move of taking another glance to the dance floor. Matt gulped as Mello was continuing to pelvic thrust and now was putting his index and middle finger into his opened mouth licking them seductively. Matt tried to look back to his equipment but found it impossible. He even felt pressure in his lower regions. Matt's face turned slightly red as he saw this incredibly sexy leather wearing male, slowly take off his vest and pinch his nipple and make the most wonton face anyone has ever seen

Matt bit his lip as he couldn't take this anymore and quickly took his walkie talkie he had and used it

"Hey Near, It's me, come to the station and take over. No questions"

'Alright…?'

When Near came by, he smirked at the flustered turned on red-head, "Someone actually grabbed your attention"

"I said no questions"

"Technically that was a statement, not a question" Near said and Matt sighed and left.

Matt walked up to the blond that caught his attention. They stared in each other's eyes before Matt decided to pull Mello into a very passionate kiss. After the long mind-blowing kiss, Matt and Mello were panting deeply

"You are by far the only man that had actually distracted me from my work" Matt said and Mello smirked and pulled him closer

"That was the plan"

"You're highly persistent" Matt said smiling before pulling Mello into a small kiss, "Do you want to take this back at my place?"

"What about work?"

"Near's taking care of it. It's fine" Matt said and Mello laughed deeply

"I really had corrupted you, haven't I?"

"Yes you did" Matt said grinning and was about to kiss Mello again when Light came up to them with a grin and hands on his hips

"Well Mello, you did it. You actually got his attention" Light said and Mello nodded

"See that Ryuzaki, you owe me a 100 bucks" Light called to the bar earning his boyfriend flipping him off

"You actually betted on this?" Mello asked rolling his eyes and Light smiled

"Hey I was on your side" Light said and Matt pulled Mello closer

"Well he gets his money, and I get you" Matt said right when Matsuda came up, "Oh shit" Matt mumbled out irritated

"What did you say Matt-Kun?" Matsuda asked shocked and Light palmed his forehead and shook his head. L came walking up to them with a very irritated look

"Matsuda… for the last time, this is a gay bar" L said drawing out the word 'gay'. Mello looked confused. Did this guy really not know this was a gay bar? His answers were soon answered when Matsuda looked shocked as he saw male couples all around him

"You mean I created a gay bar!?" Matsuda asked and Light groaned

"Yes you imbecile!" Light said and Matsuda sighed

"So that's why my friends are refusing to come here when it opened" Matsuda said and Matt rolled his eyes

"It's obvious this place is a gay bar… the name you gave this place pretty much says it is"

"You mean 'Happy Rainbows'?" Matsuda asked confused and everyone around him gave him the 'duh' look

"Well that's because Rainbows are happy thoughts"


End file.
